


Smirk

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Trash Ship [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Gunplay, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Voice Kink, dirty sweaty sex, i blame dave, what more could i want, with a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sole survivor spares Kellogg. But that doesn’t mean she’s just going to let him walk free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFamousFireLadyM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamousFireLadyM/gifts).



She’d spared his life and she couldn’t say why.

Although maybe she just didn’t want to.

She’d shot his synths. She’d thrown a cocktail of drugs at him in the form of a kind of bomb, mixed up in a beautiful, paralytic little dose that had brought him to his knees, and then she’d pistol-whipped him and watched the Stealth Boy run out of juice and expose the smirk on his face.

The _smirk_.

There was no anger in it, no aggression. It was a genuine sign of his enjoyment. He was knelt on the floor, unable to move most of his body, moments from death, and he was smirking at her like he was pleased it was going down this way.

“Nice,” he drawled, and closed his eyes, waiting for death.

Nora jabbed him with a Stimpak instead and watched his eyes open, confusion spreading across his features. She crashed the butt of her pistol across his face again and bit her lip at the grunt he made. She reached down, gripping his jaw tightly.

“You look way too pleased,” she muttered. His tongue flicked out over her palm, pressed close to her lips, and Nora’s eyes fluttered briefly shut. Goddamn Vault-Tec. 200 years under their cryonics experiment had left her skin too sensitive. The rasp of his tongue made her moan, and she pulled her hand back quickly, watching Kellogg start to push off from the floor. She cracked him around the face once more and he looked up at her with a growl.

“I didn’t say you could get up,” she added, pointing the gun at him. The smirk returned. “You’ve got some nerve.”

“And you’ve got an ass,” he retorted calmly. Her eyes widened. “What? This is a good angle.”

“Unbelievable,” she snapped.

“It’s true,” he said. “You’re looking pretty good in that suit. Getting to be quite a fighter, huh?”

“Got in here, didn’t I?” she growled.

“You did,” he agreed.

There was a pause as Nora reloaded her pistol, pressing it against his head. Kellogg kept his hands on the floor, eyes boring into hers.

“So…I’m still alive,” he began.

“Yeah.”

“You’ve got a gun to my head.”

“I have.”

“So why haven’t you pulled the trigger?”

“Because…”

She paused, reaching for the knife on her thigh.

“Don’t you move.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

She leaned down and sawed through the leather that kept the metal armour on his body, hearing it fall to the floor. She kicked it away, circling him. She bit her lip, drawing the barrel of her gun up the side of his jaw and beneath his ear, almost stroking the metal over his skull. Kellogg grunted.

Nora shivered.

She pulled duct tape out of her bag and secured it around his wrists, tying them behind his back. He chuckled as she moved back in front of him. The smirk on his face was _dirty_ , lascivious and hot. Nora tried to ignore the heat rising to her face.

“I get it,” he laughed. “Is this your idea of payback? What are you going to do first?”

“Shut up,” she barked. He grinned, delighted, but didn’t say a word. Her thumb slid across his lips and wiped off some of the blood that had come from his nose. She pulled a cloth out of her pocket and cleaned it up gently, tossing the ruined rag aside once she was done. “I hate your guts, Kellogg. I’m still not sure why you’re still breathing.”

He didn’t say anything.

“No wisecrack?” she mocked.

“You told me to shut up,” he pointed out. “I just assumed you were getting into this role. Do I get to talk now?”

“Sure,” she muttered. “Just for good behaviour.”

He laughed again, sending a trickle of arousal down Nora’s spine. It pooled in her groin and stayed there.

“Or for other reasons?” he asked. “Oh, come on, tv dinner! Every time I talk you make a subtle twitch! I’m plenty of things, lady, but stupid isn’t one of them. You like hearing what comes out of my mouth.”

She inhaled sharply and Kellogg’s arms flexed as best as they could. He turned his head to look at his bindings before returning to her.

“So…you like hearing me talk. I like your ass. It’s pretty clear that murder isn’t going to be on the table tonight, which-”

She raised the pistol and his mouth shut hurriedly.

“I’m still deciding,” she finally said. “But you seem to like my gun.”

She ran the barrel over his jaw, her eyes fixed firmly on his face. He tilted his head as the metal brushed his skin, eyes shutting briefly. The gun pressed against his neck and he stilled, feeling it trail down the cord of muscle and tap against his collarbone. It pulled away and he looked up to see her palming the knife again, reaching down for his jacket. He chuckled at her and she fixed him with a glare.

“You serious?” he asked with a grin. “This shit’s designed to be bulletproof, but uh, good luck with the knife.”

She pushed the edge against his neck as she grabbed the zip of his jacket and pulled it to the end of its line, pushing it over his shoulders and tugging it to his wrists. His eyes were drawn to her movements, watching the play of muscles on her back as she unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it away from him. The knife moved, skimming slowly down his chest before withdrawing. Kellogg didn’t think he’d ever been this hard in his life. He followed her with his gaze as she stepped back, and he bridled when he realised she was admiring him reluctantly. He had made sure to stay in shape, and the cybernetics the Institute had given him meant he could push himself harder than a regular Wastelander. The Vault Dweller finally hoisted herself up onto a desk, stripping off her own armour and curling her calf around his neck. It forced him to shuffle forward. His face reddened in embarrassment.

She let him go when his face was by her thigh, and unzipped her Vault suit, exposing the soft swell of her breasts and the faded white bra that covered them. Her body was still generous from her pregnancy, and the mercenary licked his lips as the suit slid down her shoulders, falling to her waist. Slender fingers dug into the blue material and pulled, revealing her thighs. Kellogg moved back as it was brought to her knees, and he leaned down to grab a lace with his teeth, helping her undo her boots. He looked up at her and winked, and the Vault Dweller’s body flushed with heat. Oh yes.

“So,” he began, “this is what you want from me?”

She gripped his chin with her hand and dug her nails in, staring down at him.

“I can always shoot you,” she murmured.

“Tough choice,” he said, with a quirk of the brow, kissing her thigh. She let out a soft sound of pleasure and worked her knickers down her legs, kicking her boots off as she finally undressed. “I think I prefer where this is going, in all honesty.”

She shot him an intrigued look and shuffled to the edge of the desk, opening her legs. She grasped the back of his shirt and dragged him a little closer, picking up the gun.

“You’re not gonna shoot me,” he realised.

“But I will hit you,” she told him calmly. “Go on.”

She almost didn’t need to tell him. He leaned forward and began to kiss her thighs slowly, tongue curling against the soft skin and enjoying how she shivered at the touch. He did miss his hands as he made his way to her cleft, wishing he could pin her down to the cool surface beneath her ass. Still, the whimper she let out when he pressed his lips against her core was good for his ego, and when he flicked out his tongue against her nub, the moan was pretty fantastic too. She slid her leg over his shoulder as he sucked on her folds, grunting when she grasped the back of his head and pushed him closer.

He rubbed circles around her clit with his tongue, pressing gently until she was gasping, hips rolling lazily into his mouth as he licked repeatedly. Her fingers were gentle on his skin, and warm too. The Vault dweller had a strong taste, and he slid his tongue inside her to get at more of her, lips curving into a victorious smirk when her thighs clenched around his head. He leaned back, teething against her thighs again until she was whimpering repeatedly, and she pulled his head back to her core, pressing the gun against his scalp as he licked her again. The tips of her fingers were massaging his scalp gently, and he groaned, feeling her twitch beneath his mouth at the vibration. He explored her sex with his tongue, slicking the tip between her lower lips and around the soft, sensitive parts of her core. For all her bravado, the woman went pliable as putty the moment someone showed her a good time.

He returned to her clit and refocused his attentions there, her stomach pressing against his head as she arched. God, he wished he could see her back curving like that. If he got the upper hand at any point, he was pinning her down and making her come over and over just to watch her. With his eyes stuck at her hips, he was unable to watch as she slowly started to writhe, her breath coming out in heavy pants. She was quivering under his tongue, and her fingernails dug into his scalp, causing him to groan, which shot through her sex and forced a cry from her lips. It was a pleasant sound. He sucked and licked on her with more enthusiasm until she was trembling, thighs clenching. He could hear her gritting her teeth as she came, soft gasps falling from her lips until she grabbed the back of his shirt. She was going to pull him away, and he let her, feeling her foot push hard against his chest until he was against the floor. He managed to sneak a look up at her, and he couldn’t stop the smirk that popped up onto his lips.

Oh, _fuck_ yes.

Patches of sweat had appeared on her, giving her body a soft sheen, and her torso was flushed with blood, her breasts heaving as she breathed hard. Her hair was in disarray, one hand still clutching the gun like a lifeline. Her eyes were screwed shut, and he hazarded a quick look behind him. There was an immobile synth behind him, and if he could manoeuvre his hands correctly, he would be able to cut the tape off his hands with a sharp section of its body.

“Looks like I did a good job,” he rasped, pushing himself back a little and closer to the synth. She leaned forward, tucking her fringe behind her ear and sitting up. Now that her eyes were open, he could see the glaze over them that her orgasm had brought upon her, and he slowly rolled his hips, using the momentum to grind the tape against the floor. To his delight, the pressure he was exerting was working, causing enough friction to slowly break the adhesive fibres that held the tape together. “You taste good by the way.”

Her eyes widened, and she blushed, her gaze dropping to his lap. Kellogg grinned. The Vaultie got shakily to her feet, still carrying the gun, staggering over to him and sitting heavily on his crotch. He bucked up into her and she moaned, her lashes fluttering as she bore her hips down against him. Oh, perfect. Her nails found his chest, tracing gently over his body until they reached the waistband of his trousers. He watched her breasts heave in her bra, and decided that when he got free, he was tearing that thing to pieces. And since he doubted she could match his strength, she was just going to have to put up with him appreciating her body.

He heard the zip on his trousers, and then she was unbuttoning them, sliding a hand beneath his underwear and grasping him tightly. Kellogg hissed in pleasure, hips jerking as she pumped him. He could feel the tape around his arms coming loose, but he decided to wait, and watched as Nora rearranged her hair and clambered off his lap. She tugged his trousers down his legs, snapping the waistband of his boxers against his skin.

“Wow,” he drawled, brow raising, and she did it again. “You’ve got something for power, huh?”

This time, the snap was much harder. He let out a short grunt, smirking at the woman between his legs as she slowly peeled the underwear away, exposing his cock. He breathed heavily as she did so, watching it pop from its confines until it was erect in the air. Her hand clasped around it, and Kellogg let out a shameless moan.

Her mouth closed over the head.

He was writhing for real this time, his mouth dropping open as his hips pushed up towards her very welcome lips. He’d been hard for a while now – her moans had not eased his arousal in the slightest – and she, goddamn, she knew what she was doing with that tongue of hers, oh _god_. She made it so difficult to think, and he needed that skill right now. His arms were almost free. In a second, he could- he could-

Oh, _fuck_. Both her hands were on him now, massaging his shaft as she sucked on him, her head bobbing over him. She had some _serious_ skill, and it was taking all his willpower not to yank his arms from behind his back and shove her head down until she’d taken him to the base. He didn’t need to – she moved her hand to his sack and began to rub until he was grunting loudly. Shit, were his toes curling? His back arched, and he felt a drop of sweat run over his side, body trembling. Wow, goddamn, this was the strangest and fucking greatest oral performance he’d ever received. It wasn’t every day you shot a woman’s husband, made her cum, and then got to lie there whilst she sucked you like she was draining the life out of you. The mercenary could feel himself tightening, her tongue sliding under the ridge of his head before pressing against the slit, and when she sucked, hard, he saw stars, arching helplessly. He hazarded a look between his legs and his eyes rolled into his damn head. There was nothing that could have prepared him for the sight of this woman with her lips around his cock, a lipstick stain at the base.

It heightened the pleasure he felt, as he twitched and spurted into her mouth. She let out a strange noise, and then she slowly popped him past her lips and…swallowed? He didn’t hear the sound of spitting. He gathered the strength to look up. Oh yeah. She was wiping her lips clean.

“Fuck,” he panted, still semi hard as she sat up, unpinning her hair. The first wave of dark brown falling over her covered breast had him hard as iron in seconds, and her face flushed at his recovery time. He thanked whoever had power in this damn universe that the Institute had overhauled him with their tech, and pushed himself upwards with his free arms, wrapping them around her upper body. She raised the gun but he knocked it out of her hand, pushing himself to his feet, and shoving her over the table. He saw the knife before she did, and grabbed it, pushing it against her throat. Real, tangible fear flickered in her eyes.

“Boot’s on the other damn foot now,” he growled, using one hand to pin her stomach down whilst he cut the straps on her bra. He sliced open the elastic holding the two cups together, and, putting the knife between his teeth, he discarded the ruined item, his hand running up her spine before his nails scraped down her back. She fell down with a sharp cry, her hips grinding against his crotch as her face contorted into the greatest fucking expression Kellogg had ever witnessed. It was like sheer ecstasy mixed with a bite of pain and it made her mouth open obscenely wide. He removed the knife and tossed it aside, burying his face in her neck and sucking hard on the skin. She keened, and he slammed her wrists against the table to keep her pinned there as he raised welts on her soft neck.

It wasn’t long before he remembered his original prize, and grasped handfuls of her breasts, leaving her hands free to push helplessly at his shoulders as the two of them writhed against each other, her core rubbing his crotch as the soft wetness of her sex was slicked up and down his already lubricated cock. He leaned down to suck her nipple into his mouth and the helpless Vault dweller cried out in pleasure, mouth emitting shuddering cries as his tongue licked at the sensitive little bud. Her hands stopped pushing and curled beneath his shirt, her nails scratching him as hard as he’d done to her. The mercenary barked and released her breast, grabbing her wrists once more.

He pushed them above her and kept her secured in one hand, using the other to stroke over her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away, biting into her own arm gently to muffle her whimpers. He felt his cock swell and growled in need.

“Tell me you want me,” he hissed.

“What?” she breathed, cracking open an eye to gaze up at him.

“Tell me you want this.” He stooped and sucked on her other nipple until she was panting again. “That you want me to fuck you.”

She wriggled against him, her legs raising until her feet were pressed against his hips. They worked his trousers down his legs until they fell into a pile around his ankles, his boxers dragged with them as he drew his cock over her clit.

“Why?” she asked softly.

“I want to… _fuck_ …I want to hear you say it.”

She’d caught him around the waist with her thighs and rubbed herself along his underside. He gritted his teeth.

“Why?” she whispered, as he kicked his clothes aside.

“You aren’t the only one who likes listening to people speak,” he grunted, and pressed his lips to her neck. His tongue flicked out and then he bit softly, just below her jaw. She let out a girlish moan and rolled her hips until he was panting with her.

“Yeah?” she chuckled, licking her lower lip.

“Goddamn, woman,” he panted. “Tell me every dirty thing you want me to do to you. I’ll do it all.”

“God,” she whimpered, arching as he rubbed his length against her again. “Okay, god, I…please! Kellogg…fuck me!”

He let her wrists go and grasped her hips tightly, sliding inside her to the hilt and letting out a choked cry.

“God fucking _damn_ ,” he snarled, pressing his face into her neck and breathing heavily. “ _God_ , you feel fucking great.”

He pulled her thigh further up his body to open her up to his thrusts and buried a hand in her loosened hair, holding on without pulling it too hard. Even so, her gentle fingers extricated his hand, placing it on the back of her neck before she turned her head, awkwardly pressing a kiss against his jaw.

“What- _fuck_ -‘re you trying to do?” he growled, his hips slapping against hers as a hand dipped between them to stroke her clit. Her back arched, and he got to watch it happen this time, as her chest swelled with an intake of air before she cried out. He pulled back to admire her movements, and just as she started to squirm against his fingers, her hands laced behind his neck and dragged him back down.

Their mouths met.

He groaned, sagging against her as warmth travelled down his spine, joining the tension coiling in his core as he fucked her. Shit, it felt like all the tension was just draining out of his body, and his gloved hands tightened their grip on her skin. She made a gentle, soft noise as he flicked his tongue across her lower lip. He raised a hand and cupped her face, fingers still strumming her bud as she ran her own over the back of his head gently. He moaned into their mouths, his kisses firm and hot. He quickly pulled his lips away, slowing his thrusts. The woman beneath him sat up, still rolling her hips as she peeled his sweat-soaked shirt off his body, and her fingers stroked over the scars covering his abdomen.

“What was that for?” he murmured, gasping when her teeth slowly nibbled at his pulse. Her tongue flicked out to soothe the bites, ending with her lips pressing softly against the mark. It was…nice. Oddly nice. She pulled back and kissed his jaw, before going back to his lips. He closed his eyes, groaning again. Shit, what a mouth. It had felt like magic and heaven combined over his cock, but her lips against his was an entirely different sensation. Though it got him riled up to begin to fuck her again, the feelings were soothing.

“Dirty things don’t…they’re not important,” she murmured, though her voice guttered and cracked as their hips met. “Kissing…I like that best.”

“Shit,” he breathed, and picked her up from the desk. She squeaked in surprise as he walked her out of the main command centre and into his room, laying her down on the bed, and clambering over her. Once more he curled her thigh around him, and, raising her hips, buried himself inside her. His head pressed against hers, and then their mouths were together again. He gripped her leg tightly, his thrusts harsh and heavy as he fucked her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he bit her lip and quickly moved his teeth down her jaw, over her neck, adding more marks to the ones already there as he groaned helplessly.

He was stroking her repeatedly with his thumb, the rough digit rubbing over her wet, swollen clit. Hands scrabbled for purchase on his back and he growled when she scratched him. He was liking that sensation. Her legs were spread as wide as they would go, and as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, he bottomed out inside her cunt and circled his hips until the Vault dweller was barely holding back her screams. He could feel her shaking as she fought to inhale enough air to feed the sounds, and when he pinched her nipple she was forced to let them free, breath catching as he bit her shoulder.

“You wanna say my name?” he growled into her skin, and managed to meet her glassy eyes.

“Don’t…know it,” she whimpered, and he chuckled.

“Conrad,” he murmured, kissing the bite mark. “You almost there, huh?”

“Please!”

“Come on,” he rasped, and kissed her briefly, admiring the dark swell of her lips. “Come for me.”

She did. And she said his name. Nobody had screamed it like that in a while. The sobs of pleasure she made as she clenched down on him like a vice, the way she tore up his back, kissing him when she could spare the air, spurred him on. He was close himself, and he leaned down to kiss her throat as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm.

“What’s-”

“Nora,” she whispered, wrapping her thighs around him. “It’s Nora.”

He growled her name into her neck and spurted inside her, his body heaving for breath as she soothed the scratches and bites with little strokes of her fingers. Shit, this woman…

They fell against the bed, her fingers moving up to cup his face, thumbs stroking the scars crossing his skin. He started, grasping her wrist, and she paused, still panting as she gazed up at him.

“Something…wrong?”

“No,” he managed. “That…maybe that’s the problem.”

She curled into him, closing her eyes, and he found his hand running up her arm, grasping her shoulder gently.

“What do you mean?” she asked sleepily.

“Ow!” he growled, her thumb finding a bruise. She gasped in shock, sitting up.

“Oh god,” she breathed. “Oh, that’s one of mine, I’m so sorry!”

He rolled onto his back and started to laugh softly. This scenario was ridiculous. It couldn’t possibly be real. He’d shot her husband and stolen her son. And now they were lying naked together on his bed. What the _fuck_. What’s more, she was apologising for a bruise she’d given him after she’d _kicked his ass_. After he’d _tried to kill her_.

“God damn,” he chuckled. “I earned that one fair and square. Don’t apologise for it. I’m an asshole, remember?”

She pressed her lips against his neck.

“I remember,” she said softly. “I…”

He let go of her shoulder, looking down at her. “You’re looking at the creator of all your problems,” he told her. “You just…well, it was certainly something. And you aren’t trying to kill me. You decided not to do that even before all this.”

She grasped his hand gently.

“I…I am sick of all this death,” she finally murmured. “And you…aren’t…the monster I was imagining.”

She sat up.

“Maybe I can’t trust you not to put a bullet in my back just yet. But…maybe you can still help me. Shit, I’ll pay you. I…”

She swallowed.

“Who am I kidding. I can’t…I can’t offer a damn thing the Institute won’t top.”

He slid his arm around her. It was something he hadn’t done in quite some time and he felt uncomfortable trying to remember just how to do it.

“Maybe it’s about time I learned some loyalty,” he murmured. “Truth is, I’m about as sick of the Institute as a man can get. They’re pretentious, self-important, and they used me like a fucking test subject. Don’t get me wrong, the cybernetics are brilliant. But they talk about Wastelanders like they’re worthless, and that happens to include me. And I’ll admit, I don’t care that much about your average idiot unless they’re paying me caps. But hell, there’s a difference between being a merc and how those scientists act. And you…”

He gazed down at her.

“You kinda remind me of myself. But with a nicer ass.”

She blushed, chuckling softly.

“You could always join the Minutemen,” she murmured. He barked in laughter.

“Oh god, you’re serious,” he snorted, lying back down. She joined him, fingers curling around his. “I’m not wearing a fucking hat. And I’m not calling you General.”

“Pity,” she mumbled, kissing his shoulder.

“And I doubt your small army of friends are going to appreciate me joining up,” he added. She nuzzled him and he closed his eyes.

“They’ll have to live with it,” she muttered, tucking her head beneath his neck.

He smirked.


End file.
